Standing Still
by Sweet Monoxide
Summary: Steven had never been in a situation where he couldn't have what he wanted, until he met her. - Steven x May
1. Chapter 1

Steven watched the young couple with covetousness, his usual bright silver eyes appeared a dull grey. Taking a sip of his coffee, he winced at the strong taste of cheap brandy he had added to the hot beverage. He didn't understand himself sometimes, or why he had to be such a good person, role model, public figure. It's not like he was in a position of his father. Yet he was one of the most miserable people he has ever met behind closed doors. He came to accept it though, ending in divorce, some of his children separated themselves from the Stone family for good. He was a unhappy old man. Steven knew he was on that same path, for years he didn't notice or care about being alone or not being in touch with humans like he was with his job and his pokemon. For thirty years he was just fine being admired being his fathers son, soon creating a image for himself; a famous stone researcher, and the Champion of the Pokemon League. He was a icon to all of Hoenn, he couldn't do anything wrong or rash, he'd lose his position, job, his life. The researchers life wasn't question until he met her.

Her name was May. He never met someone in his mind, so carefree and so loving. She was aspiring to be a Pokemon Master, and was still working her way to battle the Champion, whom she still has no idea that it's himself. He knew how strong she was, and without hesitation give her advice to better herself. Steven always felt something inside him went missing once she left Mossdeep City, and it would become more and more frequent as time went by. He knew, though he denied it for so long, he was in love with the young trainer. He could never admit it out loud, to the public, to her. His reputation would be ruined. His life would be over. Who would want to idolize a thirty year old man who is infatuated with a fourteen year old girl?

Steven knew he had to keep those feelings to himself. He tried to rid of them even, going on dates with Elite Four's Cynthia, Gym Leader Roxanne, several others but that quirky brunette wouldn't vanish in his mind.

One day, May came by to visit always unexpectedly. But she wasn't acting like her bubbly self, she seemed withdrawn and hesitant. He wasn't born yesterday, it was very easy to read May, he had learned that she was a very expressive individual.

"There's something on your mind May, if you'd like to share I'm all ears." He continued to write notes about a fossil he had been observing that was placed next to him, awaiting for the girl to respond.

May squirmed in her seat, closing her eyes she took a loud breath, before walking towards Steven. She stood behind him, "..."

Turning around, his eyes met with May's, he was taken back how close she had gotten, her face was flushed. He couldn't read her eyes, weirdly they looked as if she was scared.

May then rested her hand against Stevens cheek, caressing him slowly. "..it's so cool, and soft, like I always imagined it."

Steven felt his heart skip a beat, he knew he should pull away, or push her away, or something! But he couldn't move. _'Her touch, so soft...as I imagined.'_

"I need you, Steven." She leaned in as Steven remained still. He watched her close her eyes, and hesitantly he closed his, feeling her innocent, plump lips touch his. A spark of electricity struck through him, and all he wanted was to kiss back with urgently, love and wanting, he had been waiting for so long never to think that it would ever to be. This was all he wished for, to be with her, but in the world outside of his home, it can't ever be. He'd lose everything. He'd lose her.

He laid his hands on her shoulders to gently push her away from him, slowly standing. His lips were still heated and his body was still quivering for more of her but he maintained his calm composure. "I cannot return these feelings May, it's not..._right_." He grimaced.

_'The world isn't right...'_

Steven slammed his mug down on the table, thoughts of that day still strong in his mind ignoring the hot liquid splashing onto his hand. He had never felt such acrimony in his life however, never he had wanted something so meritorious. Weeks after that final encounter she never came back to visit him, though he was looking right at her from the inside of the Mossdeep Pokemon Center she had not bothered to visit him. She brought along another male companion, close to her age from what he could tell. Both were grooming their pokemon, from what he could hear from a distance the young man was giving her fashion tips for a contest.

She knew he was here, why didn't she acknowledge him? He felt he was being teased almost, teased by a fourteen year old. Which in fact was working, seeing that he's been "observing" her under the radar after the minute she came in town; especially he kept a close watch on that boy.

"She's doing this on purpose..." he mumbled, reaching into the inside of his jacket for his flask, pouring more of it's contents into his coffee.

"Doing what on purpose?"

Steven looked up, his eyes meeting with a familiar pair of blue eyes. May.

* * *

><p>I'm a horrible writer, I know. I knowwwwww! If you guys want me to continue, let me know! And feel free to throw your ideas and advice, please! I know that Steven and May have a fairly large age gap here, but it's how it is in this fanfic so please don't mention that.<p>

If you guys have any StevenxMay fics to share, I'd LOVE to read them! :D Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Doing what on purpose?"

Although Steven was surprised to have her approach him after so long, he kept his usual cool demeanour. He looked down at his coffee mug seeing his second glass already consumed, _'Damn...'_ he thought wanting to just fill the cup with only brandy – of course he wouldn't do that in front of May, feeling the flask inside his jacket much more now.

"May..." he managed to breathe out finally, hoping she doesn't smell the cheap combination of liquor, black coffee and infamy. "It's been a while, how is your training going?" He inquisitively eyed her preteen body which he noticed that she was growing up, seeing curves and well endowed chest fill in nicely. He yearned for the trainer even more than ever; feeling urgency to embrace her.

May gave a slight look of disenchantment that he was able to catch; but quickly her expression changed to her usual confident stature. "I have been in Johto with some of my friends I started my journey with..." She turned to her friend who was approaching them with his Marchomp by his side. Again the Champion caught another expression grow on her face, something of a strange blend of awkwardness and admiration.

"This is Brendan, one of my best friends since we were in preschool; he's the one that made me love Pokemon as much as I do today!"

Steven smiled watching her smile brighten. "If it wasn't for Brendan, I'd never even own one Pokemon since I didn't like them at all back then."

Steven has met many people whom he liked and disliked, as a professional, he had always held his personal feelings in check. He smiled at the feminine statured trainer, seeing that he's wearing mascara and skin concealer that made his skin glitter in the sun light. "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet the one who's virtually created this brilliant young woman's abilities to be the upmost trainer she is today."

The young man laughed wrapping an arm around May's waist who was still discomfited of Steven's compliment; now accentuating feeling Brendan's touch. "And I'll take the great pleasure that I brought us together!"

His body instantly tensed, feeling the need to elaborate "_together"_. His weary grey eyes looked worrisome almost, "Together as in the male and female are to employ in the essential need to date?"

Both Brendan and May raised a brow at the older man's odd verbal skills. "...yeah, if you mean kissing and all that stuff." Brendan answered with an unevenness tone.

'_What a child..._' Steven hid his infuriation at the trainer. His thoughts shifted to

the adolesant's lips touching May's, his juvenile hands searching her body.

May's eyes met which Stevens; they both stared at one another with a story to tell. They were both silent, not knowing one another's true thoughts.

Steven stood up, breaking eye contact with May slapping a shoulder on the boy, "So, let me see how good of a mentor you are."

Brendan was not the least bit intimidated, nor was his Marhomp letting out a growl for the challenge. "You're on!"

Steven's eyes lightened once again, his mind momentarily occupied with a young trainer eager for battle.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry this is short everyone- I've been out of state (still am) and just am busy! But I still have passion for this story and of course Steven and May! I just wanted to post something for you all to know I'm still here! Thank you SO much for your reviews, totally inspiring!<p> 


End file.
